Yohji Kudou
Yohji (ヨージ?) is a ladies' man and a former private detective. It is that he once ran a Private Investigator Agency with his first love, a young woman with sunglasses and a distinctive beauty mark named Asuka Murase. Asuka, however, was shot and killed while investigating the members-only Liott club, which hides a prostitution ring. He joined Weiß to protect all the other women of the world because he couldn't protect his love and partner, and this explains his insensitive-seeming practice of only accepting missions that have to do with women of legal age. Previously a member of Kobe Kritiker. Personality and Traits Yoji is laid back and a quintessential ladies man. He is easy going and jokes about often. Nevertheless he is serious when dispatching evil and covers his team mates without question. History Yohji worked as a detective where an incident involving his colleague Asuka Murase caused him to join Weiss. Role in the Series Florist by day, a member of vice by night, ladies man Yohji has a policy of taking missions that involve beautiful woman. Nevertheless, Yohji takes part with Aya, Ken and Omi to dispense justice to major threats to Japan. MISSION 1 LOCKVOGEL - SACRED BANQUET - He is seen delivering flowers whilst systematically monitoring Machiru to ensure her safety. He delivers a letter asking her to meet him at a snow side retreat, and plays along with Ken under the pretext he sent one of many love letters to Machiru by mistake. Him and Omi entertain Akiko and Machiru and Yohji sits beside Machiru with his arm draped around her opposite Akiko. He joins Omi to assist Ken and Aya when their car breaks down. When their absence was enough to lure out the scalper gang, Yohji ensnares one chasing Ken and ends his reign of terror. MISSION 2 FORT LAUFEN - THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY - Listening to the briefing by Manx, members are able to opt out of missions if they want, something Yohji does since it does not involves beautiful woman. MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - Volunteering himself for a mission that involves Liote kidnapping woman, Yohji comes across Maki. Focused on the mission and intending to leave her once freed, he agrees she can come when she threatened to scream and carried out said threat to do so. After escaping he says she was pretty good back there and is helped to walk where he see’s Asuka in her, having been in a similar situation before. Yohji assures Maki he’s all grown up when she asks why he has his name on his underwear, and he compliments her saying she would make a great nurse after his injury is tended to by Maki. Yohji replies to her that she not trash and when he looks at her he thinks he can see Asuka's face though they don’t look alike. MISSION 4 VERRAT - EXECUTION OF BETRAYAL - Hearing that Kenji Koga has arranged for the massacre at a wedding, Yohji remarks how horrible, more so for killing such a cute bride. Yohji voices that Ken's a hot head from what he’s seen but it doesn’t get him into trouble so he leaves him to operate as he will. Investigating, he inspects the building where Koga is training in the gym and asks a woman for information, even suggesting that they have an aerobics lessen, just the two of them as he takes his leave. After Kogi goes missing he notes they got a schedule put a mission plan together, he says they need to find Koga. He is present when Omi receives a call from Ken with Koga's location, and later uses his wires to incapacitate thugs who were hiding in trees. He tells them if they don’t want to die, stay very still when they were trying to attack Ken who is dealing with Kouichirou Kase. MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - He is transporting flower plots and remarks the manual labour isn't his thing, except in front of the ladies. He turns to and asks Aya and Omi what's going on with Ken before wondering maybe Ken has found himself a woman, then laughing it off since its Ken were taking about here. Yohji shares his team members wonder at a returned and very upbeat Ken. Yohji intervenes to capture a girl who has come over faint. Youji remarks it’s horrible when briefed by Persia on their mission to take out the president of Makute's Drinks, Hisawu Kusuno who's performing human experiments by adding chemicals into health drinks. Yohji alone is suspicious that someone else is involved when Ken runs off a second time upon hearing of the effects of the drink. Following Ken, he waits outside where he gets his attention saying it must be hard being so popular, and questions whether Ken is actually in love. Yohji then berates Ken after all the people hes killed over years whether Ken thinks he deserves to be happy. Despite his somewhat harsh yet heartfelt rhetoric Yohji protects Ken in the mission using his wire to capture the gun the president was using, before saying Ken now for him to finish him off. MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - Closing up the shop at night, Youji recognises the person outside by her legs as Manx, it's easy when she has ankles as unique as hers. Receiving the mission to prevent people harvesting organs, Yohji is particularly incensed because it involves girls, and agreeing he asks where they can find these people. He asks Omi if he’s found the surgical unit yet, and then when he sees the description, he thinks its like looking for a contact lens dropped in the desert. Yohji uses a white car to search for the truck but thinks they’ll never find anything if all they have to go on is luck. He is with Ken using binoculars to watch Aya and Sakura together, saying he cannot believe that Aya is on a date, and doesn’t know what he's thinking since they're supposed to be on a mission, and questions Ken when he says he's sure Aya has something up his sleeve. Yohji curses Aya when he sees Sakura cry into his chest, saying he should share. Commenting that he chugs so much gas, he demands to know what Omi’s talking about saying their truck approach won't work, that they’ve been working that angle all day, then joins Ken and Omi at the computer. Observing that once a person was a target, twice a target, when Aya returns, Yohji makes an effort to state it's giving Aya too much credit in figuring out the organ harvesting patterns. That, and also implying that he isn’t around Sakuya in case she's targeted again, but that Aya is just a pervert, then cheerfully greets Aya in person and asking how was his date. Yohji continues to nudge him stating he's going to get busted if he keeps picking up high school girls who aren’t old enough to know any better, then suggests a changing of the guards where he looks after her tomorrow. Sakura in disguise does come to the flower shop and Yohji helpfully tells Aya he can take his place if it’s a date, he makes effective use of the sprinklers to ward off an invading press. Joining Aya to find the tracked vehicle, Yohji berates him for going out on his own with a girl no less, one several years his junior and continues that he has no concept of teamwork. He is dressed as an air steward when they end Yakoo's criminal organ harvesting career. Yohji praises Sakuya saying what a site a young girl dedicating her youth to sports is, and that he doesn’t want to rule anything out when Ken calls him out on usually going for high school girls MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - Walking in sleepily, he asks Omi what's going on it's almost time to open, then asks who the kid is before offering him his instant soup saying it will warm him up. He is surprised to learn that Shota’s dad is Shoichiro Sakuma, the president of Mail Order Angel. In a beetle car he drives a blanket clad Shota and Omi, and deduces that Shota was a part of a mass kidnapping. Yohji then notices Omi in the backseat and asks him what's wrong, that he looks really pale, but is assured he is fine. They return Shota to his house, and Yohji begins combing his hair upon noticing Shota's mom. He is very suave, saying no need for thanks and that even tears of joy don’t suit a beautiful woman like her, before presenting a cattleya flower from nowhere believing it will suit her more. Back at the flower store, Youji thanks a customer who announces they want to buy all the roses, before noticing said customer is Ouka. After seeing the news about Teppei he calls after Omi as he runs off, and replies to Ken that he just up and left when he runs out. Within the briefing room, he again asks Omi what's the matter when Omi suddenly blurts out for his father to save him after experiencing a flashback of his kidnapping. He calls Omi’s mobile phone to ask him where hes been, and that Shota has been kidnapped again. He joins Aya and Ken when Omi calls him with a possible locations and thinks there could be a ton of car repair shops with basements. At one of them, Youji produces a rose, seductively asking a secretary whether there is a basement at her garage before suggesting they go for a ride sometime as she is kind of cute. With the child kidnappers including Michio Katoh and Kenichi Sano attacking, Yohji appears to trip up Shinji Yamagami. After the case has been dealt with, later at the flower shop he yawns, sleepily commenting that Omi must still be asleep. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - Upon spotting Ouka, Yohji immediately turns to Omi asking “handsome” to do something. He comments to Ken that Sayaka must be getting some, and he is unfazed by Ouka's reply, he doesn’t like little girls anyway. Leaving Ouka's order for Momoe to deal with, he leaves to the briefing room hearing the ring tone where Persia gives them the mission to dispatch those who are turning humans into monsters. Youji asks Manx how are they to decide whether to accept the order with so little information, yet with the other three he comments the test person had DNA changed like patchwork, commenting the work must be from some sort of genius. He places hand on Omi’s shoulder saying he has no idea how hard it is, but it would be Omi’s job to draw up a list of suspicious facilities and that he has a week. Running the flower shop Youji assures Ken that it's fine when he says its way too quiet for the middle of a mission, before saying he knows to Aya when he tells them they shouldn’t be discussing the mission. Upon seeing that Omi hasn’t found anything, he remarks to Aya that maybe they should have passed along this mission after all, then groans when he sees that Ouka has entered the shop. Omi turns to him when Ouka requests he see Tetsuya on their behalf and offers to go. When Ouka and Sayaka depart he asks Aya when he got to be so nosy. When they confront Tetsuya, it is to help him find the people who turned him into a beast, and Yohji uses his wires to capture and bind him when he tries to flee, instructing him not to move. Tetsuya's beast form strength is enough to pull over the tree the wires are bound around and it takes him, Ken and Omi together to keep him still. Suddenly ambushed by Schreient, Yohji can only note their girls as he is set upon by Noi, though Tetsuya falls they manage to find and infiltrate Jourin pharmaceutical company, working together with Ken in one area. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - Thinking "oh no" he can’t bring himself to hit a girl, and joins Weiss's retreat when Hell summons monsters instead. He grapples with one who had pushed over Omi, reasoning it's either us or them. He seems unfazed when Aya cuts down a monster, in agreement with his thinking when Aya dispatches the one he's holding, and he uses his wire to dispatch further monsters. Managing to evade all of Neu’s attacks, he comments that woman who don’t say a word aren’t very attractive. When Schreient retreat at the site of Masafumi boarding a helicopter, Yohji isn’t having any of it, he fires his wire which manages to fracture Neu’s visor as she and the rest of Schreient escape with Masafumi. Yohji sits on the stairs as Omi sees to Ken and his injured arm and when Aya says the mission isn't over yet, he agrees stating he has no intention of quitting either. Asking Omi what he intends to do, before stating for him to finish cleaning Ken up and get to work on finding that helicopter. Whilst Omi does that, Yohji intends to go for a nap, he can't let the ladies see him all worn out. Seated by himself at a coffee shop, he recalls Asuka chiding him, raising that he doesn’t want to be a lowly P.I forever does he? That he should set his sites higher than a coffee here, Yohji answers the waitress that his date is never coming back. He joins the assault on Masafumi’s compound when he has finalised his human experiments. He awaits Neu in a window where he comments they’re finally alone, so why doesn’t she show him whats under that mask. Fending off her attacks, he observes she’s stubborn just like “her.” He manages to pin her yet as Yohji proceeds to remove her visor to get a clear view of her face, an explosion blasts him away. Coming across Masafumi's monster form, Yohji uses his wires to slice the tentacles restraining Aya. Yohji is held by Omi as the building burns and demon Masafumi rampages, and shouts to Aya when Hell charges at him. He uses his wire to attack and then evades Masafumi's tentacles. MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - In the flower shop, Yohji places his hands on a yawning Omi and asks him why he's so tired. He asks if Omi's right when he says he's tired because he has been surfing the internet all night. He leans in and chuckles that there's no use hiding it, that Omi is more grown up than he looks. Yohji pokes his cheek knowingly stating that it's not legal for Omi to go to those sites unless he’s over eighteen, much to Omi’s confusion. Ouka enters who watches him near Omi, he goes to greet her but she "hmphs" and moves to Omi instead. After she leaves he checks with Omi whether he's sure, and suggests he should maybe try a real girl out every now and again rather than check them out on the web. He joins the mission room with Manx where Persia briefs them on a mission to target the leaders of a human hunting ring. Yohji notes another Takatori, then thinks if they go in as some sort of bait in a club where these incidents occurred. Yohji’s car is seen driving behind Aya and Ken as they track Omi’s location. Atop a ledge overlooking the forest, he stands behind Ken and turns to Aya saying for them to go when they observe the hunt has begun. Yohji looks to Ken when Aya says to wait for Omi's signal, the'yre not here to save people rather take out the targets so they can't carry out more hunts. It transpires that Yohji defended the people being hunted anyway, with him himself hunting the murderers. Using his wire, he trips a rifle carrying man over a trip wire where he falls into a noose and is hung over a tree. Yohji is approached by Omi where he says the they're are going after the targets as planned, and that they were starting to worry because Omi took so long. He is persuaded to take a woman back to Tokyo Omi has kept in a cave after hearing that she is pretty. He indeed drives her back but is not impressed to find that the pretty girl in question Omi wanted him to take back was in fact Ouka. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - He points out some guys that don’t look very nice when Aya moves to attack Hirofumi at a political event. They leave to watch Hirofumi drive away and wonder what are they going to do now with the target being Omi’s brother, and that its not going to be easy. Later he is with Ken when they find photos of the house Hirofumi is using and Yohji wonders if he brings the ladies there, observing that it’s a nice pad. He is unsure when Ken asks him if he's going to do it, noting its Omi's brother and he must be suffering even more than they are. He is sweeping the store when Ken receives a call from Manx informing him that Omi has been kidnapped and is being held at Hirofumi’s condo, then shares a concerned glance with Aya. Standing atop a building having travelled to the condo, he makes his way through the ventilation system until he is directly above Hirofumi as he strikes Omi with a baton to reveal who he is working for. He nods upon hearing Omi disavow his brother, taking that as a cue Yohji uses hie wire to swipe the baton from Hirofumi's hand. Observing that it is in fact an illusion conjured by Schuldig who appears, Yohji attacks him himself with his wire, which misses to his shock. MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - MISSION 13 BRUCH - RAIN OF REVENGE - MISSION 14 FLIEHEN - MARTIAL LAW - MISSION 15 DUELL - HUNTERS OF REVENGE - MISSION 16 SCHATTEN - RETURN TO BATTLE - MISSION 17 KRITIKER - PRIDE WITH NO NAME - MISSION 18 SCHULD – FARFARELLO - MISSION 19 SEHEN - PRELUDE TO INSANITY - MISSION 20 RECHT - ARROW OF JUSTICE - MISSION 21 TRANE - AMONG MEMORIES... - MISSION 22 MITEID - FADING TIME - MISSION 23 SCHRAUBE - EVERYTHING FOR LOVE - MISSION 24 ZEREMONIE - THE PORTRAIT WHICH PASSES EACH OTHER - MISSION 25 ENDE DES WEIß - THOSE OF WHITE... - Images Weapons and Skills * Wire: this strong durable wire is kept concealed in a wrist watch. It is incredibly durable with it not snapping and able to knock out foes. Quotes * "Tonight marks the end of your terror and crime" - Episode 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Active